1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding construction for a transformer, especially to a winding construction with oblique arrangements in the secondary winding which can achieve the objects of performance enhancing and volume minimizing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to a winding construction with an oblique arrangement of winding turns in the secondary winding. During use under high voltage, the conventional high-voltage transformer is confronted with two problems. One is that the ratio of the turns for the primary winding versus the secondary winding must be increased and the other is that the higher turn ratio must have more turns in the secondary winding. Therefore, arcing at a high-voltage will result between the two ends of the windings.
In order to overcome the problems, the traditional resolution is to provide a partition as shown in FIG. 1A. The secondary winding is divided into several segments provided with partition plates therebetween. There are not so many turns in a single grillage so that the problem of sparking will not happen.
Furthermore, a layer type of known winding is adopted as shown in FIG. 1B. The secondary winding is divided into several layers in succession, with insulators separating consecutive layers so that the effect of preventing sparking can be obtained.
However, the two winding methods above cited still have the disadvantages as follows:
1) The spacer plate of the partition type transformer will occupy tremendous space. In the case of FIG. 1A, only five spacer plates will occupy 30% of the space for winding. Higher voltage demands more spacer plates and usually 50% or more of winding portion is occupied. This poses technical problems
2) Basically, the layer type transformer per FIG. 1B has the same disadvantages as that of the partition type transformer per FIG. 1A. The insulators between two consecutive layers occupy a large volume in the whole transformer and additionally, it is bothersome in the producing procedure so it is not an ideal construction for a transformer.
In view of the above described disadvantages in the winding construction for the conventional transformers, the present inventor broadly investigated and aimed especially to improve these disadvantages so as to accomplish the present invention.